Valve designs can employ multiple methods of installation of the sealing element in their design. High performance double offset valves generally hold the sealing element between the primary body section and a secondary removable seat retainer. This joint connection must be sealed, or leakage between the body and seat retainer ring may occur. In “end of line service” the seat retainer ring must hold the rated differential of the valve without support from the low pressure side mating flange. Accurate placement of the seal between the two components, seal integrity during handling and an efficient assembly process are essential.